The Legend of Zelda: The Black Knight
by bubba92347
Summary: Link returns with Rusl from the Hyrule Festival, the Twilight Invasion never occurring. Though many forces still lay at work, and no matter what Link does he will end up raveled in a struggle of light and dark. This in the end being a struggle not only against another, but against himself.
1. Chapter 1

[Your Name] about [Number] words

[Street Address]

[City, ST ZIP Code]

[Phone Number]

[E-mail Address]

The Black Knight by [Byline] Chapter 1

It was peaceful in Ordon Village, for once in a long while everything had finally seemed to quiet down after the long doings of a afternoon. The late sun had finally begun to fall over the crest of the hills, leaving the valley in a marvelous sunset, bringing a rich amber hue upon the village.

Ordon hadn't been very populated, only a few people settled down within the town, the community based off of the goats which they had; an important trade for the rest of Hyrule.

The river rushed quietly, the water mill slowly rotating and Colin fishing on the bank of the river as his mother tended a small child.

Link had only arrived back to the village from visiting Hyrule with his mentor Rusl, offering the sword Rusl had handcrafted. Carrying the bags down the hill, everyone was happy to see that they had safely returned from the castle; the journey no always a safe one.

They had left several weeks ago, Rusl planning to make other stops along the way before returning back to Ordon. Within the two weeks of their travels, Link had seen more of Hyrule than he had ever thought.

They traversed to the Goron's village, learning many ways of working with steel, and other fine working and craftsmanship which only the Goron's had knowledge of.

Rusl had a smile across his face when he saw his wife and newly born child, both sitting by the bank as their son Colin fished with little success. Seeing his father, he ditched the pole by the river, embracing his father.

Smiling, Link slowly walked past the rejoicing family, Rusl anxious to see his new baby girl which had been delivered only days after he had departed. Watching for a moment more, Link traversed up the hill.

Passing the mayor's house, Ilia was peering out from the barely cracked door. Link only looked twice before he realized she was watching him. Uttering a low laugh, Link climbed up the hill with Epona's reins in hand.

Fado was the first person to speak with him upon arriving at the summit of the hill. Racing next to Link, his face carried a large smile from ear to ear. "Link, why it is great to see you back safely! I suppose you had a fine time with Rusl no?" Nodding his head yes, Link was not as talkative as most, but got his point across no matter.

"That is always good to hear! Say I have been having problems with these obnoxious goats ever since you have departed. They cannot do anything that I wish, and you seem to be the only person that they will listen to!"

Link laughed at this, no doubt the goats which Fado had raised did not do as he wished, and when they did…well they never did. "I can always round them up for you, now that I'm back don't hesitate to come calling."

Fado smiled, slapping Link hard on the shoulder. "Much appreciated friend, but I don't need any work of you today, after all you have only returned. Take your time, but if I do need anything I'll be sure to stop by in the morning!"

Link nodded, a large grin across his face. Looking around the small herding range, he stretched his arms before grasping Epona's reins in his rough hands, he descended down the hill to the village.

The sun had finally fallen behind the range of mountains, leaving only the dusk to loom over the small village. All the villagers still about, talking, even more they were celebrating the arrival of Rusl and Link.

Suddenly as Link came down from the hill, passing by the side of the mayor's house, Ilia came rushing out, a smile spreading across her face. Seeing her he smiled, before he knew he was absorbed in a embrace. He had not anticipated her missing him to such this extent.

"You have to tell me all about your trip! " Ilia exclaimed excitedly. "What was it like out from Ordon? Was it scary? Did you meet anyone like the Princess?"

Link smiled, he looked back at Ilia for a moment. "I didn't exactly meet the Princess of Hyrule, I mean Rusl and I presented a sword to her. I only spoke a few words to her before we departed. After that we went to Kakariko Village and spoke with Gorons. After that we visited Lake Hylia for a day or so before returning home." Link said, quickly skimming through his entire trip, leaving out boring parts for Ilia's sake.

Ilia's face was covered in a expression that Link had not anticipated at all. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide and with the gloom of the dusk illumimnating her face, cast a haunting shadow upon her face. He chuckled as she could not speak.

"You saw Gorons? You saw the Princess? The enormous Lake Hylia too? You do realize that that is a trip I would kill to go on? I mean it's not like everybody gets to meet the Princess Zelda and then go swimming and have an afternoon chat with Gorons! I am coming next time with you two no matter what Rusl says!"

Laughing he listened to Ilia for the reminder of the walk back to his small house where he tied Epona to the stand. Still speaking about her jealousy of missing out on his fun trip, they exchanged a few more words before Link entered his small house.

Inside was a modest living quarter, a pot of soup steadily cooking along with the chest he had obtained his wooden sword from; which he had pushed into a corner. Upstairs was his bed, the straw falling out of the mattress which Link still needed to stitch up.

Picking up a bowl from the stash he had, Link put some of the contents of the soup inside. Happy that the village women had decided to prepare a dinner for him upon arrival. Eating the contents of the soup down, he remembered how Rusl promised to return to Castle Town with Link, that he possessed talents a certain people would admire.

Link recalled meeting Telma also, Rusl mentioned the same idea to her as he had to Link. Telma had easily agreed but the two decided Link would need to return to the village before he could decide. Inside Link already had decided that whatever it was, he wanted to play part in it.

Discarding his bowl, Link climbed the well worn ladder to the topmost part of his house, overlooking the village of Ordon. Peering from the window for a moment more, he settled on his straw bed. Reminding himself he would need to fix the large hole in the side.

When Link awoke the next morning, surprisingly Fado was nowhere to be seen calling for aid. Putting on his rough spun shirt, Link made sure to sheathe his wooden sword to the simple hold he had crafted while with Rusl.

Eating down some simple meal which Link had no real idea what it contained, he opened his door. Outside the morning sun shone brightly through the open door, bringing in a day full of new delights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things start to heat up a bit in this chapter, finally the story is beginning to start! Please leave reviews and constructive criticism; as I stated in the previous part I want to improve along with this story. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

Stepping outside to the village of Ordon, Link smiled at the warmth the sun brought down upon him. As he recalled, this heat was in no comparison to that of Kakariko Village, the heat intensified ten fold in the desert province.

Leaping from the door, Link rolled as he hit the ground, feeling more energized than he usually had. Looking over to where he had tied Epona, he noticed she was gone, no doubt Ilia taking her once again. No matter, he would come back soon to find her and Ilia usually bathed her for him. Walking down into the village, everyone already had begun their daily chores; Link determined to make sure the ranch was operating correctly.

"Link! Come here for a moment!" Walking to Rusl, Colin gave Link the usual big eyed stare he always had. Rusl slapped Link on the shoulder.

"What did you need me for?" Link asked politely.

"Colin here was wanting to see a demonstration on swordplay and I thought you could use a sparring match. After all you have proven to be quite skilled with the wooden sword I have given you."

Nodding his head, Rusl smiled. "Shall we go over to the small open patch there? " Rusl pointed to an open area near the water.

Drawing his wooden sword, Link stood at the ready, preparing for Rusl to strike. The two were equipped with wooden swords, to prevent any serious damage being done to either of them.

Dropping his hand, Rusl made the first move, a basic uppercut. With a quick side step Link dodged to the left and struck the sword. A hollow noise erupted, Rusl quickly changing, stabbing upwards.

Flicking his wrists making a circular motion, Link flung Rusl's blade high into the air, moving in for the first blow. Jabbing at his stomach, Rusl regained control smacking down hard on Link's blade, stinging his hands.

Twirling his blade in hand, Link swung to the left, Rusl offering a quick parry before Link caught Rusl's blade in a right slice. With their blades locked together Link felt his shoes giving way as Rusl pushed harder than he could imagine.

Giving a final shove, Link popped Rusl's blade off his, rolling backwards as Rusl nearly smacked the side of his head. Exhaling for a moment, Link stayed in his low squat position. Trying to decipher his opponents next move, Rusl shuffled his feet, then leapt into the air coming for a hard downward strike.

Moving too slow, Link managed to barely deflect Rusl's blow which only sent his wooden sword skittering too far away for his reach. No matter, Rusl hadn't hit him yet which meant the match still continued.

Rusl had a grin across his face, anticipating that the victory would be his. Weaponless and short on any idea, Link found a solution that he prayed would work; one that his mentor may not perceive until too late.

Leaping out of the reach of Rusl's blade, Link fell to a low squat, resting his knuckles on the hard earth. Calming his mind, he waited for Rusl to approach his position.

Coming towards his cautiously, Link watched his blade slicing through the air on a diagonal strike, rolling in his blade's opposite direction his plan commenced. Swinging his leg with as much force, he swept Rusl from his feet, rose to catch the airborne sword, and placed the tip of the blade at his neck.

The two stood for a moment, staring into one another's eyes before erupting in laughter. Offering Rusl his hand, Link lifted the man to his feet, Fado storming down the hill and screaming wildly drew their attention.

"Goats!" Link instantly knew what this meant, yet another goat had been loosed and was running rampantly down the hill.

Running to the base, Link prepared as the goat charged him. Lowering his head to hit Link square in the chest with his head, the goat couldn't have seen the sudden change in momentum.

Grasping the horns, the force pushed Link across the earth. Slowly coming to a halt, with the rest of his strength, Link flipped the large goat to his side with a hard _thump._

Dusting off his hands, Fado came over with his hands on his hips, uttering a low whistle from his lips. "I would have to say that that was one of the fastest way to take down a goat I have yet seen from you. Hopefully you didn't kill him!" Fado chuckled, grabbing hold of the goat. "When you have a moment Link, swing up to the ranch with Epona, run the course a bit."

Nodding his head, Link began walking when Colin ran up to him, his wooden sword in the small boys hands. Offering a simple smile Colin handed Link the sword. "You'll probably want this Link. I wish I had one."

Taking the sword from Colin, Link patted the boy on his shoulder. "One day you will get one, but until that day you better make sure you know how to use one." Link winked, Colin's expression almost making him laugh. Indeed Colin had never thought of the idea Link had just stated.

"Thank you for the spar lad, I appreciate being able to improve. Say if you are going for Epona, would you mind checking to see if Talo, Malo and Beth are around there? I know Ilia will have Epona, but there mother was wondering."

Nodding, Link walked up to his small house, the sun now directly above his simple housing. He enjoyed Ordon, the village was peaceful and quiet, above all he enjoyed the people that lived her also.

Entering the long walk to the spring, Link noticed a small tunnel. Squatting down, he peered down the small tunnel which he assumed ran into the spring. Crawling through the narrow shaft, as he exited Ilia shrieked at his sudden arrival.

Chuckling at her shock, Link walked forward slowly running his hand across Epona's coarse hair. Listening to the steady flow of the water, Ilia's smooth voice drifted across the calm water.

"Epona sure needed a bath after you took her to Kakariko Village. I thought that I would never be able to clean out all the dirt from her mane." Stroking Epona for a moment, Ilia gazed over to Link, standing quietly.

"Thanks for cleaning her, I don't know anyone besides you." Ilia smiled for a moment at this. "Have you seen Talo, Malo or Beth by chance?"

Searching her mind for a moment, Ilia shook her head. "I haven't seen them all day. I thought they were in the village when I came here this morning."

Link's wrinkled his brow in wonder, he hadn't seen any of the three he was looking for when he entered the village. Now Ilia had not seen any of them while she had walked with Epona down to the spring early in the morning. His heart skipped a beat when he realized where they had gone; the place not one for three children to wander off to.

Mounting Epona, Ilia gave Link a wild look. Trying to grasp any words that may fall upon her tongue Link extended his hand to her and for a moment she merely watched him. After a long pause, she took his hand and in swift motion, pulled her a top.

"They went to Faron Woods and if they haven't been seen for the entire morning means they left early. If they aren't back something happened."

Ilia drew in a ragged, worried, breath; Link waited for a response but she spoke nothing to him. Gently nudging Epona along, he quickly gave he a kick sending her galloping down the pathway.

Galloping through the forest on Epona's back, they entered Faron Woods in little time. The entrance to the large forest was shaded by a immense canopy of trees overhead. On one side was a passage way, locked by a massive wooden gate. The other was a small house owned by Coro.

Dismounting Epona by the house, Link suddenly halted Epona when a shrieking noise echoed from the large sanctuary up ahead. Walking towards the sanctuary, Link signaled Ilia to stay with Epona while he advanced to the sanctuary.

Drawing his wooden sword, he made his way up the winding path, crouching and hugging the side of the walls as he came close to the source of the noise. Taking a calming breath, Link popped his head out of cover for only a moment.

In the center the three kids had been locked up in a wooden crate along with a incoherent monkey. Surrounding them were three or more Bokiblins, each brandishing their worn, rusted machetes.

The leader of the Bokoblins sniffed the air for a moment, his upper lip curling into a snarl. No doubt their sense had smelt his presence, Link knew instantly he would only have a few moments before they became aware of his position.

Tightening his grasp around the pommel of his wooden sword, Link counted down; trying to ready himself for one of his first life or death matches. Finding secure footing on the ground, Link spun, charging the closet Bokoblin.

Shrieking in their high pitched squeal Link smashed the blade of his wooden sword hard against his skull. The Bokoblin's eyes went cross, Link finishing him with a hard strike to the side of the ribs. Dropping the creature before he had the chance to know what had hit him.

The second was ready by now, the Bokoblin shrieking before he leapt towards Link who easily dodged the ill attempted attack. The clash of the machete against the ground gave Link the moment of opportunity, in which he smacked the Bokoblin on the side of his face, hurtling him into the wall.

The third was already in mid swing when Link went to block the attack. The jarring hit on Link's wooden sword did more damage than he anticipated. With one strike his blade had broken with ease.

Rolling to the right of the Bokoblin's second attack, Link grabbed a fallen machete, smacking the Bokoblin with the flat portion of the blade directly against his head.

Shrieking he swung wide, missing Link by a long shot. Kicking the Bokoblin, Link used all his might and smashed the blunt machete against the Bokoblin's back. Striking him firmly against his spine, the Bokoblin grunted before falling to the ground.

Rendering the blunt machete useless, Link smashed open the cage before throwing the blade aside. The Ordon children screaming in joy as they ran from the sanctuary, Talo staying behind for only a moment.

"Wow Link that was awesome! You took out all three of them like nothing! Can you teach me?" Talo exclaimed, very agitated about the entire proceeding.

Link took a breath, smiled, and walked down the path. Talo talking endlessly about his fighting the Bokoblins and his skill. Then she mentioned his broken sword and what he was going to use for a weapon now.

Carrying the pieces of his once beloved wooden sword back down the pathway, Link tried to think of any possible way he could make another. He hoped that he could find some sort of replacement before he returned to Castle Town with Rusl. He would need some sort of weapon to defend himself with.

Mounting Epona, Ilia rambled off countless questions about what happened at the sanctuary. The entire horse ride back was full of how worried she had been, the concern of him dying and above all her concern about the children being hurt.

Link tried multiple times to calm Ilia about the entire scene, trying to ensure her that no one had been injured. He told her that the Bokoblins did not put up much of a fight and they were dismantled faster than eve he had assumed.

When they returned to the village, the children's mother along with Rusl came running up to Link and Ilia; both still mounted on Epona. Hugging her children, Rusl gave Link a toothy grin.

"You've done well lad, I hope that you didn't run into too much trouble with these children. After all I can see how they tend to be a handful at times."

"You should've seen it Rusl! Link fought these giant Bokoblins, I mean there were at least five of them! Then he swooped in and took them all out!" Talo exaggerated. "One of them managed to break Link's sword but he didn't even care, he just beat up all of them!"

Rusl's face bore concern, no doubt the Bokoblins disturbed him. "Where did you fight these creatures at exactly? Was it in the swamps?"

Link shook his head. "They had the children and a monkey in a wooden cell up by the sanctuary past Caro."

Rusl nodded, troubled by the news. "I didn't expect them to be so close so suddenly. What they were doing in the sanctuary I do not know, but it can't be good." Rusl paused, folding his arms in concentration. "Now what of your wooden sword?"

Link winced, depressed that his sword had broken; leaving him vulnerable to any attack. "It was broken, as Talo said." Link spoke quietly, showing Rusl the pieces of his once formidable blade.

Rusl nodded, looking over the blade in his hands for a moment. Holding the two pieces in his hand he smiled. "I knew it wouldn't take you long before you would need a sword more formable than wood." Rusl chuckled. "I will swing down to the house, perhaps I have a sword lying around I could give you."

Link smiled, happily nodding as Rusl walked down to Ordon.

Helping Ilia down from Epona, Link left the Ordon children with their profusely irritated mother, continually disciplining them. Chuckling, Link made his way to the ranch, excited to run the course Fado and he had built.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally some classic action is happening! This one is longer but is full of details for the story. This is an important chapter but the only long one that I hope to have. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for the support!**

Chapter 3

The night breeze drifted into Link's room, offering a quick chill. Shivering under his blankets, he awoke sharply when the noise of shattering pots and a distant scream sent chills down his spine.

Throwing his sheets off his body, Link peered out into the dark night. His eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness eventually depicted a few small creatures running at the base of his house.

Then a small light emerged from the trail leading down to Ordon Village, the dark figure held a lantern, swinging his sword towards the creatures. The sword made a thick noise as the blade sliced through the air.

If Link's was perceiving everything correctly then he saw three Bulblins. The man fighting them off could only have been Rusl, the Ordon sword was easily distinguished from its fine craftsmanship.

Slicing the neck of one of the Bulblins who dared come close to him, blood sprayed from the wound before Rusl plunged his blade into the Bulblin's gut. Uttering a high pitched screech the monster fell.

The other two Bulblins now advanced on Rusl, snarling and gnashing their teeth wickedly. Flailing their swords wildly, then to Link's terror Rusl was clipped on the side of his head by their weapons; rendering him unconscious.

Leaping from his window, Link slid down the tiled roof, crashing to the ground less agile then he had wished. The two Bulblin's turned their green face towards Link, jumping back in surprise.

Running towards the Bulblins they leapt out of Link's way, still unsure if he was one of the Ordon people or a crazy animal attacking them. Sliding to the ground, Rusl was still incapacitated, his sword only a foot or so away.

Grabbing the pommel of Rusl's sword, Link swung diagonally, cutting one of the Bulblins along the side of his face. Screaming, the monster clutched his face as blood streamed down his hand.

Swinging the sword again, Link made contact with the other Bulblin, the monster's back split open before Link plunged the blade straight through the creature. Kicking the body to the ground, he parried and attack from his comrade.

Sparring with the remaining Bulblin, Link felt his body fill with rage which built steadily. Then before he knew, he swung harder and harder. The poor creature drawing a expression of fear across his face before the Ordon sword sunk halfway into the creatures skull.

Removing the sword, Link heard Rusl stand up from behind him. Helping up his mentor, blood streamed from the side of his head which had been injured. Rusl glanced over the scene for a moment, recollecting his thoughts.

"I see you made quick work of the Bulblins here lad. Glad to see they didn't offer too much challenge. I came to make sure you were okay. We need to return to the village, more of these monsters may be coming and we need to keep everyone safe." Rusl spoke in irregular patterns, breathing in heavily between every few words.

Nodding, Link helped support Rusl as the two made way down to the village. Rusl barely managed to walk down the path, weaving from side to side; no doubt the cause had been from the wound on his head.

Reaching the village, Link felt Rusl's body give as he fell to the ground. Looking in worry, Link picked up Rusl, making sure to sheathe the sword in case he would need it. Carrying the man, he knocked heavily upon the door, his wife answering in shock. The blood that had accumulated on her husband's head rather gory.

Uli covered her mouth as Link brought Rusl inside the house, setting him on the bed. Rushing to Rusl's side, Link stood for a moment, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Colin standing in shock in the corner of the room.

Walking over to the boy, Link knelt down until he was eye level with Colin. The boy was in his sleeping garb, his face was drawn in shock and Link did not know if he could even utter a word.

"Your father was very brave. He fought of a horde of monster's who would have killed me had he not. You should be proud of him." Link spoke gently, Colin barely nodding his head.

Standing, he sat beside Uli for a moment, she held a rag on the side of her husband's head. The bleeding was finally beginning to slow the pace, Rusl moving more and looked a little less pale. Looking at Rusl for a moment more, Link picked up the sword from the side of the bed.

Wrapping the belt around his torso, he buckled the bronze belt as he made sure the sword was securely on his back. Grabbing the extinguished lantern from Rusl's belt, Link walked out the door into the cool night.

Outside the entire village had already grouped together, Fado, Mayor Bo, Hanch, and Jaggle were outside, each of them carrying weapons of some sort. The men were busy in conversation, Fado spotting Link first.

"Good to see ya alright Link. Is Rusl alright? We were down here when he said that he was going to get you from your house. Earlier when I was leaving the ranch a Bulblin was in town, Rusl cut him down only moments after I noticed him."

Link froze, the idea that a Bulblin had journeyed this far into the village in one night brought a sick feeling over him. Bulblins venturing this far into the village only meant that they were less afraid of the Ordon people.

"We need to build up fortifications and fast." Mayor Bo stated, "If more of them start coming down from the forest and into our village we can only expect things to become worse."

"Aye, we need to get this set up. I have spare wood behind my house that we can use. We need to find out where they are stationed also, that would explain a great many things." Jaggle spoke, grabbing the Mayor as the two ventured behind his house.

"I have some fences that Link jumped Epona over up at the ranch also!" Fado remembered, "I can go and grab a few of those that we can barricade up the entry by Link's house."

Nodding, Hanch looked up at Link as Mayor Bo and Jaggle returned from where the stash of wood was being held. "Jaggle and Fado I will expect you two to supply the wood for the barricades. Link we will use your house as the place where we can stay so we can be close to the barricades."

"If we need to know where they are hiding at I can go and look. I know the forest better than anyone here and will be able to navigate my way out safely if anything happens." Link added, all of the men taking a moment before agreeing with him.

"Link we will start to set up the barricade, you prepare yourself and leave when you are ready. We will be waiting for you once you return with news of their position."

Nodding, Link ran towards his house. Making sure not to waste any time as he rummaged through his house making sure that he would have enough oil and supply in case he would have to stay hidden for awhile.

Gathering his supplies, Link refueled the extinguished lantern. Clipping the lantern to his side, he ate one more meager meal which perhaps could be his very last. He hoped that he would eat again, but he could never be too sure of what was going to happen.

Descending down the ladder, Link took several steps forward before Fado came rushing towards him.

"Hey Link wait up a sec!" Turning around Fado stopped, exasperated, and for a moment had to regain his breath. "Are you going to take Epona with you?"

"No, I was going to see if you could use her help with the barricades actually."

"Well that is awfully sweet of you to do Link. As a matter of fact we could use every extra person, or horse, that we can get. The sooner we get the barricades erected the sooner the enter town become safer."

"Here." Link said, handing over the reins to Fado. "Make sure to take care of her while I am gone."

"Always Link. Thank you again and be safe, we will be waiting for your return." Smiling, Link walked into the forest, Fado watching his friends descend deep into the dark woods.

Inside the forest, Link moved carefully across the familiar landscape; keeping his eyes open for any traps awaiting him. From the loud noise of pots clanging together Link could only fear that they had taken refuge in the hot spring.

Finding the tunnel he had used earlier to sneak on Ilia, Link crawled through the tight space. Gradually making his way to the end, he stopped an peered out at the entire army posted in the spring.

More than twenty Bokoblins and Bulblins were stationed, some drinking the water while others lay asleep on the sand. They had built up a sturdier gate to seal off the entrance while two guards were posted. Link cursed under his breath, knowing that they could not take this many.

When Link returned to the village early into the morning, Mayor Bo was one of the first people to speak with him. Link told him of the fortifications which had been built around the natural spring. Mayor Bo could not believe what Link told him, but nonetheless had Link inform the other men what had happened. Each of the men had similar reactions to what Link told them; none of them could think of any possible way they could win an offensive, the only way was to hold them at the barricade and pick them off with arrows and sword.

Mayor Bo slammed his fist against the wood table, nearly splitting the table down the middle from the amount of force exerted. Jaggle smiled at the rage he brought, he himself wanted to decimate the entire army, perhaps he would try blowing them up.

"We can't possibly be at the forefront of another war! Especially one that has begun at our province! What is Hyrule or that supposed Princess doing about any of this!"

Rusl raised his hand, barely awake and still recovering from his injury. "Mayor Bo, perhaps we find the solution elsewhere. If we are in the middle of a small war Hyrule Castle may be in turmoil also. We will need someone to go for help if our letters will not get through, something surely must be occurring."

"Then tell that lazy mailman wasting his hours away atop our ranch hill to get moving with the letters! After all of this he may as well put forth some effort." Mayor Bo let out a long breath, taking his seat.

"He cannot try to get through Mayor, especially with Ordon being blockaded at the hot spring. That is the only way to cross the bridge to get to Hyrule Field. I would travel to Hyrule Castle if I was in fit enough condition but cannot. Link has spoken with me concerning he could make the travel, which I have no doubts in, but worry that may set off the army at the hot spring to wage a full-fledged attack upon Ordon."

The men contemplated the comment for some time, Jaggle drinking from his large mug before standing. Looking across the table at all of the men he took a breath before speaking. "If we are going to do anything, we should do just that Mayor Bo. We cannot risk not winning this battle, after all, we could hold them back long enough. We are from Ordon, not some weakling town, we are stronger!"

Mayor Bo looked over at Jaggle, now seated drinking from his mug again. "Jaggle is right, we cannot wait for them to attack us with all their forces, we need to get help. Link, you are fit enough for this task which is why I would ask of you to carry out this. You may depart to Hyrule Castle when you are ready."

Nodding Link stood from the table, exiting the Mayor's exquisite house.

Outside, Link took no time to prepare himself for the travel. After all he planned not to stop until the Princess had been informed about the whereabouts of the army attacking the village. Within half the hour, Link had his supplies strapped down to Epona's saddle. Tying down the final object, Ilia approached him along with Rusl.

"Thought we would come wish you goodbye before you left on your journey. We thought that this might come in handy if you run into any trouble down the road." Ilia spoke, handing Link the Ordon Shield. He nodded, Rusl looked him up an down.

"That sword suits you well, you may keep the blade. I won't have much use for using a sword before my mind becomes better. Fado already has another sword found for me anyway, but don't tell him the one you have is of much finer craftsmanship." Rusl winked.

"Your secret is safe with me. Thank you for the sword and shield, I am sure that I won't have many problems once I have passed the hot spring."

"I don't doubt you Link, I hope that you travel safe. We will be expecting you in a few days time. Be sure not to take too long." Link smiled as Rusl embraced him for a moment.

"Make sure to take care of Epona," Ilia spoke quietly before she suddenly embraced Link. She sobbed for a moment before she began speaking. "Don't do anything stupid, promise that you will come back."

Link smiled as he looked down at Ilia before he mounted Epona, kicking her gently in the gut before the horse bounded off into the forest.

Lightning struck, close to the top of Hyrule Castle, shaking the entire inside of the throne room. Zelda stood silent, watching the man clad in black armor approach her. His face hidden under the helmet which he wore.

"Princess Zelda, my it is quiet the honor to finally meet your presence!" The man said in a peculiar voice.

"What are you doing here? I have no time to hear of what problems have arisen in Arbiter Grounds. I spoke to you long ago that I could not protect you from such a distance."

"Oh I do not come bringing ill news of my people, after all the Mirror of Twilight flows steadily and our treaty is still regarded as a high honor. Perhaps we can discuss the issue with one of my leaders though."

"One of your leaders? What issues have arisen with your leaders?"

"You see, Zant, the man I spoke with you earlier this month of, has begun to rule the dominion of the Twili. We fear that he will soon direct his anger to the people of light, ushering them in a age of shadow."

"How come you have spoken to me of this?"

"Princess, I come pleading to destroy the Mirror of Twilight before it is too late for the wrath of Zant to be stopped. He will not rest until his plan has been completed."

Zelda shuddered, quickly regaining her composure though, she looked down at the man. "I cannot allow you to destroy the relic, the treaty will not allow for this. We will stop Zant any other way possible before we severe our connection with the Twili."

The man frowned, "Then you leave me no choice Princess Zelda. I thought we could work this out, but as for now…my terms will be nonnegotiable." Dropping his black robe, Zelda could not believe her eyes. Standing before her was a man, skin as black as coal, hair white as snow. His eyes glowing hauntingly red with no pupil. Drawing his sword, Zelda flinched at its resemblance to the sword of the Hero of Time.

Two guards charged the man, suddenly he stabbed through the first mans defense, piercing his throat as a fountain of blood erupted. The second guard swung his broadsword, dodging with great agility, he sliced of the man's forearm before his head fell onto the ground also.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked in horror.

"I am the very resemblance of the Hero of Time. Do you not recognize our similarities Zelda? I cannot start to tell you how stupid you are. The Twili will consume this world, Zant is sick and twisted. He held me prisoner in the Twilight Realm for longer than I can explain."

"You are only a incarnation of the Hero of Time, you are nothing more but a shadow."

"Very true Princess, but if I have to stop you in order to defend this Realm I will."

"Don't think that your ways are suddenly just, I know what you will do to the Twili. You tried to kill the Hero of Time himself!"

"Merely for the cause that he was a fool to slay Ganon, that he should have used him, enslaved him, with all the power Ganon possessed Hyrule would have had years of prosperity!"

"You are delusional."

"So are you my fair Princess. Hopefully the Hero of Time and the Goddess Hylia will understand."

"Understand what?" Zelda asked inquisitively.

"Why…your sacrifice." Suddenly the Dark Link leapt up the stairs Zelda drawing her sword only to have the blade discarded from the force.

Hitting him with a blast of magic, he slid across the floor, smashing through several of the pillars.

Suddenly the castle shook, Dark Link screaming furiously. "You fool! Now Zant-"

A bolt of lightning erupted, blasting the Dark Link in the chest, sending him into unconsciousness. Slowly a massive void opened, Zant emerging from the Twilight Realm.

"Princess Zelda! I see that the imbecile had already come…I have no use of him." Zelda watched one of the Twili beings take Dark Link. Zant approaching Zelda still.

"His death is meaningless Zelda, instead let us focus on the relationship of Light and Dark."

Link sprinted up the spiraling stair case up to the peak of Hyrule Castle. The throne room only a short distance away, and his tired legs felt rejuvenated. He was closer than he would have ever thought to have made it in a days time.

Opening the large doorway, the wind had picked up significantly since he had entered the castle. Approaching, he noticed something odd amongst the throne room. For a odd reason, the entire room was silent, Zelda speaking with a man wearing an odd mask, two black figures walking on all fours behind him.

Hiding behind one of the walls, Link watched for a moment as Zelda drew her sword, telling the man, Zant, to return to his own realm. Link finding this cue for help, perhaps he was foolish to do this but he needed her help.

Drawing his sword and shield, Link advanced slowly into the throne room. Following directly behind Zant, his feral beast were the first to notice his entrance. Leaping towards him, Link sliced the underbelly of the first before slicing across the face of the second. Ending the two in mere seconds before they had the chance to do anything.

Spinning around, Zant took a moment as he looked at Link. Opportunity enough for Zelda to retrieve her sword. Running down the stairs, Zant drew two blades from his sleeves. "You two shall be no challenge!"

Spinning in a circle, Zant hacked and slashed at Zelda who was barely able to keep up with his inane strikes. Parrying another move from Zant, Link leapt from behind, Zant shifting almost instantly.

Catching Link's blade, he kicked him in the chest, slicing Link across his left cheek. Enraged Link parried a futile attack from Zant who screamed wildly as he smashed his swords against Link's shield.

Standing, Zelda sliced Zant across his back. Howling in pain, Zant swung wildly. Exposing his entire backside, Link stabbed him directly in the back. Stepping away as the Ordon blade protruded from his back.

Turning around, Zant chuckled before removing the blade from his back. Tossing Link's only weapon across the room, Zant danced towards Link, his swords impacting Link's shield. With each strike the wood creaked and groaned, threatening to shatter.

Holding Zant for a moment more, Link realized that only Zelda's sword had done any damage to him. Link's only issue was he did not have the blade, nor could he retrieve it without Zant attacking him.

Using every bit of his strength reserves, Link pushed Zant off his shield, leaping across the floor he picked up Zelda's blade and plunged it into Zant's chest before he offered a final swing, shattering Link's shield and his arm.

Falling to the ground in pain, Link watched Zant slowly stagger back until he fell through the open Twilight Portal, closing as he fell within.

Slowly Link's vision began to fade, the pain in his arm excruciating. never before had he ever felt such intense pain. Rolling his head across the ground, he only noticed a pool of blood lapping towards him before he succumbed to darkness.

**Gotta love cliff hangers! ;) I wonder who has died and what is going to happen to Hyrule?! Well hopefully you can have things cleared up in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but hopefully you are still enjoying these. Sorry about any delays in posting the new chapter, tests for school can be quiet the time consumer. I hope you enjoy, the next chapter should be posted soon! Comment and leave helpful reviews! **

Chapter 4

When Link awoke he found himself in a bed softer than he could have ever dreamed. He felt as if he was floating gracefully along a giant and fluffy white cloud. He felt consumed in the massive bed.

As he rose the door opened, revealing Princess Zelda, bandaged around her thin waist. He was careful not to move his injured arm as she approached him. He realized all too late he was only in white trousers; which he hoped were not too revealing.

"We have many things to discuss boy from Ordon. Quickly dress yourself, I will be waiting for you outside your room."

As quickly as she had intruded on him, Zelda left the room. Leaving Link in the very decorative and large guest room which she had within the castle. Bathing quickly, he dressed himself in a simple black tunic with gray trousers. Boots awaited him by the door, already custom fit to his foot. Making him wonder how long he had been asleep.

Exiting the room, Link noticed two guards stationed on either side of his doorway, making him feel a bit more important than he should have felt.

"I see that you have come from Ordon. Tell me why did you come, why did you help stop Zant and above all why you were crazy enough to attempt this?" Link already thought that she was rather inquisitive.

"I came here to seek aid for my village. Ordon is under siege by an army of Bokoblins and more. They have never ventured this close and we are beginning to worry our entire village will soon be destroyed. For you second question, I did not mean to stop him, only aid you. Finally I am crazy enough because my village is important to me."

"I assure you that in due time we will be able to send forces to your village. With Zant still alive, all of Hyrule Kingdom is now in worse danger than before. Return to your village and I will be sure to send forces your way."

"What of the man Zant killed? I have many questions to be answered." Link stammered at the Princess.

"He was a shadow of the former Hero of Time, one that I had not seen coming to attack me, nor did I know of his existence. Zant will return boy of Ordon, all you need to know is that all is going steadily on course as originally planned."

Confused, Link followed after the Princess still, more anxious for answers than he was before. "Going as planned? Princess-"

She cut him off by raising her hand, even Link knew better than go against her wishes. "Boy of Ordon, I will tell you that you will be safe, that Ordon will be safe. Know that all of what has happened today will be removed from your mind, you will only remember waking up with Ordon in peril. This knowledge of Zant will fade as you return to Ordon."

Link gave Zelda a puzzled look before she waved her hand, casting an ethereal mist around him, slowly falling across his shoulders; Link opened his mouth to speak but only felt his tongue sag, his mind eradicated and his vision black. The dream collapsing.

Link awoke, the morning shining brightly, his mind aching horribly. Standing, everything had become peaceful at Ordon. Then he noticed the men watching the barricades. Running outside, he ran to Rusl.

"What has happened? Did I leave yesterday? Or a few days before?" Rusl laughed, looking at Link.

"You haven't left anywhere Link. Last night we thought you had died when you scouted out the perimeter. We found you asleep in one of the hidden passages leading to the hot spring."

"Oh," Link stopped, thinking that somehow the entire events of what occurred where simply perceived in his mind. That he had dreamt all of what happened within his mind. This gave him a overwhelming feeling of peace knowing that nothing had truly happened.

Rusl patted Link against his back, "I can imagine the workings of your mind have not been exactly straight. After all the chaos that has started here you are no doubt having nightmares. We have all barricades ready, and above all else we have you back to fight. I am still the sad cripple I was, the hit to my head did more damage than a simple headache. My entire right arm can barely move." Rusl paused, trying to lift his arm with little effect.

Link frowned, realizing that Rusl still had been injured and now the entire village had only the small garrison of men which was the townsmen. Link sighed, Rusl reaching behind him, handing Link a fine sword.

"Thought you could use a blade of your own instead of having to use mine. I didn't want you to have to give me one back. Keep this blade, I have another at my house, I hope that it serves you better than I." Rusl chuckled, his humor still present even when his injuries could easily put him into a depression.

"We haven't seen too many of the Bokoblins trying to get through the barricade yet; that has given us time to stock up on more wood and prepare all we have. Jaggle reported earlier this morning after retrieving you that the leader of the small army is preparing for a battle. Nonetheless we have been busy preparing for nightfall, the time they will likely attack."

Link nodded, Rusl smiled once more before he retreated down to the village. Link walking across to the barricade, making sure the straps and bolts fastening them together was still secured.

Adjusting the sword on his back for a moment more, Link walked down to the village; hoping that someone may need a hand with preparations. If not, he would either be helping Fado or practicing more swordplay.

As he entered, he noticed Rusl with his wife, holding his child in on arm as Uli balanced the child in hers. Tears ran down Rusl's chiseled face, his emotion more present than before. Watching from a distance for only a moment more, Link walked towards Mayor Bo's house.

Ilia swung the door wide open, running towards him faster than Link could have ever thought possible by a person. Wrapping her arms around him, Link tried to loosen her grasp around his torso but this was to no avail. Embracing her in return, her voice was shaky when she spoke. Her words were barely audible until she finally gained enough courage to speak loudly.

"I was worried about you. My father came home last night later than he usually did and when this occurred he only spoke briefly how they found you. I tried to come see you but he assured me everything would be fine." Link laughed a bit at her concern, deep down he appreciated this, but she was worried too much about a small incident.

"I am okay. All that happened was I fell asleep while watching the army at the spring. I am okay though, I promise." Taking a moment to be convinced of Link's authenticity of his apology, Ilia accepted and released her grasp on him.

"I am glad that you are okay. I am taking all the adults kids down to the pond today. If you have time it would be great to have you stop by." Ilia smiled before she cheerfully walked down the dirt road.

Taking a deep breath in Link walked up to Ordon Ranch, hoping Fado may need of his assistance before the night would fall. By Link's judgment, the hour on which the moon would rise was not far away.

The day passed quickly for the rest of the village, preparing during the hot hours of the day the men prepared the best they could for the coming night. Link whoever, felt the day barely crept along, no matter the amount of labor he would take part in the time passed the same.

Eventually the night passed along the valley, encompassing the village into the amber twilight, reminding Link of the day before leaving Ordon with Rusl. Never could he forget what Rusl said…

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." The words had struck Link with more impact than he could imagine, for never before had he thought of regrets of those long passed.

Link was jarred awake from the remembrance of sitting Rusl on the bank of the spring by none other than Rusl himself. As Link slowly came about to his sense, he took in the darkness of the night. His light nap had speed time faster than he imagined possible.

Rusl placed a slim finger upon his own lips; pointing past the barricades which barred the entrance to Ordon. Taking his mentor's word, Link cautiosuly moved about until he was in position to see the object which Rusl pointed to.

Squinting through the darkness, Link could barely distinguish the deep emerald green of the trees from the starless night. Then barely noticeable through the thick pines, he spotted a small yellow flicker, then again. Watching for only a moment more it took him no longer to realize this was a torch from one of the Bokoblin's; this torch noticeably closer meant only one thing. They had begun their advance upon the village.

The battle had gone sour, none of the defenses could hold back the onslaught driving back the Royal Guard into the throne room of Hyrule Castle. Zelda had her sword drawn, waiting as the large doors blew down from the door post.

Walking slowly a figure approached her, covered from head to toe in jet black armor, brandished with symbols of the Gerudo Tribe. Tightening her grip on the pommel of her nimble sword; the man uttered a chuckled, curdling the blood of the Guards along with Zelda herself.

Striding towards Zelda with confidence, the man held no weapon besides the two Twili Demons walking behind him, crouched on all fours.

The Royal Guards moved in on the strange threat, trying to defeat him before making his move for the Princess; but with no avail, the guards were flung from side to side with a mere flick of his hand.

Gasping at the strange power which the man held, Zelda tried to look for facial features, perhaps a man she would know. She was almost certain this could not be the Chosen holder of the Triforce of Power.

Standing at the base of the staircase leading to the giant throne, the man removed his cowl, showing a face that Zelda could never have expected. Standing before her, pressing a gaze she could not bear to stand. The vision she had relayed to a farm boy in Ordon, whom held the Triforce of Courage, stood before her only held in a dark twilight only nature.

His red eyes beamed at her, digging deep into her very core. The feeling brought a feeling Zelda could not describe. Opening her mouth to speak, she could not muster the words from her throat.

"Shocked are we Princess? Did you expect another to have stood in my place? Perhaps the feared Ganondorf? Or from your vision the Usurper King Zant?" He offered another wicked laugh, "You are wise to anticipate them attacking your land, but they were not wise enough to foresee what could happen. If they would have been present, in due time they would have fallen. Which is why I made well sure that they will not interfere with my plans."

"Who do you think you are? Trying to steal the throne of Hyrule? You cannot surely think you possess the skill nor intellect to conquer a entire realm?" He bore into her eyes, flashing a wicked smile.

"Princess, I do not think you understand the complexity of this situation. I have removed two of the most clever and the only two who would die watching this kingdom fall, from making any issues arise. Zant and Ganondorf are gone Princess, I have a plan of my own."

"You think that you can defeat me? You are nothing more than-"

"I am the very image of the Hero of Time himself, only in a state that has not been seen for many upon many decades. I was turned into a Twili from my exposure in their realm. I was the shadow of the Hero of Time, but now I am more. From the Twili I have turned into a solid, real, and more importantly living creature. I cannot be Hylian as you, but I am alive the same as you are."

"Then tell me shadow, what is your next plan?"

"Remove you from the throne Princess, by either having you surrender or die in battle. Either of which will be a choice of yours to make."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update on this story. Finals at my school have been a drag and consuming more of my time than I would like them to. Hopefully this chapter will help keep you interested in the story. I hopefully will be able to continually update this story more frequently after my finals which end this week! I hope you enjoy this chapter and post reviews and constructive criticism. I appreciate it! Thanks again! **

**-Bubba**

Chapter 5

Link ducked underneath the nearby barricade as a arrow, encompassed in flames which wildly licked the air, _whooshed_ past his face by mere inches. Sticking into the large oak behind him, Mayor Bo catapulted a massive rock towards a nearby goblin, squishing him flat.

Breathing in, Link grasped his sword tightly around the hilt, hearing another _thud_ of the goblin's heavy footstep Link emerged from his cover. The goblin's expressions changed instantly as Link nearly flew from his cover, decapitating the foul beast in one swing of his blade.

Blood spilled from the goblin's neck, several of his comrades squealing in anger at the sight of their dead companion. The horde of goblins rushed the barricade, the townsmen trying to hack and slash them before they could beat down the barricade.

From on top of Link's porch, Rusl offered suppressing fire from his bow. Sticking several of the creatures square in the head, a quick shrill or shriek would be produced before they fell to the ground writhing in pain for a moment before embracing death.

Another goblin snarled his grimy fangs at Link, close enough to his face which he could smell his putrid breath. Bellowing at the creature, Link ran, leapt off the barricade, and drove his sword through half of the goblin's head. Blood gouging from the wound, as Link spun in a circle; slicing open the stomach's of several goblins. Innards spilt to the ground, the goblins trying to stop their organs from slipping from the deep gash. Before they could though, Link drove his sword through each of them. Offering a quicker, less painful death than could have been arranged.

Raising his gaze, Link stared down the moonlit pathway as more goblins tried to pile down the forest path. Looking down at his blood covered garb, Link let out a long breath, diving headfirst into the horde.

The townsmen followed behind Link, leaving the safety of the barricade, in hopes to force the goblins to retreat further back into the forest. Leaping from his position, Rusl offered more arrows from his bow, killing more goblins then even Link had with the sword.

Mayor Bo among all of the townsmen surprised Link the most, he alone tossing goblins from side to side, crushing their heads together in a painful _crack_.

Cutting through another horde of goblins, Link felt that the exertion they were giving forth made little or no difference to the outcome of the fight. More and more goblins would only fill the place of ones that had been killed.

Sweat beaded upon his forehead, his limbs aching and tired. He had no desire to continue fighting, as had Link held the barricade since the moon had eclipsed the far off mountain range.

Then from a distance, Link heard the shrill horn of the goblin commander, signaling for another strong push against them. This could only mean that more were coming, Link unable to comprehend where the amounts of goblins could pile out from.

Slicing through several more goblins, the ground beneath Link's feet suddenly began to tremble. Link only expected the worst when the rest of the goblins turned to face a giant boar charging down the pathway.

Taking the opportunity of the moment, Link finished the goblin he had been locked in combat with. Taking cover at the last second as the boar charged past him, smashing into the rock wall.

Rising from the ground, Link looked over the effects the boar had on the opposing side. Most of the goblins had been flattened, several lay crying in pain at broken limbs while others picked themselves from up off the ground. Dazed, the goblins partook the damage the boar had.

Link and the townsmen ran down the battlefield, paying no mind to the giant boar as the final wave of goblins charged in. Both sides had been equally battered now, Link knew they could pull out of the fight victoriously.

Slicing through a goblins neck, Link parried an attack from one of the more skilled of the goblins. Snarling as Link sliced his calf, this one more indifferent to pain than the rest.

Sparring with the opposing goblin, Link kicked him in the chest, flipping his sword as the two locked on to one another. Making the first move, the goblin swung wide, Link easily striking the side of the blade before whipping his around in a fatal takedown.

Rusl rose from the battleground, trying to free his pinned foot held under the fat boar. Cursing under his breath, Rusl managed to pull his foot free, struggling to walk from his many broken ribs.

Drawing his bow, he aimed down the shaft as he heard a grunt come from the other side of the pig. Dropping his aim, he pulled the sword from his sheathe, carefully going to inspect the noise.

Rounding around the rump of the massive boar, Rusl nearly fell into shock as he saw the commander goblin slowly rising to his feet. The commander, or known more commonly as King Bulblin, Drew his gnarled axe, snorting at the air.

Turning around he spotted Rusl who stood at the ready, his sword held tightly in his grasp. King Bulblin evilly chuckled at the sight of Rusl no doubt. Looking down, he gave Rusl a smile, exposing his jagged and ruined teeth.

"You are brave little man, I shall give thee that much." With the small Hylian he could speak, King Bulblin struck at Rusl who dodged his attack.

Smashing the axe into the ground, King Bulblin uttered a curse in his own tongue. Rusl took no heed to his words as he quickly sliced his back, leaving a line of blood on the back of the King as he grunted in pain.

In a sudden movement King Bulblin swung around, catching Rusl with the side of his axe, luckily the impact had been defended by Rusl's armor; gazing down Rusl's armor held little effect to wear. The chainmail was the only part which had held the together after the hefty strike.

Focusing his attention on King Bulblin, Rusl's injury though obscured his vision worse than he had anticipated. His breathing turned into irregular, short, huffs of air. His side shooting sharp pains up his side and down his other arm.

King Bulblin smiled, noticing the pain which had begun to consume Rusl. Striking towards him, Rusl waited, deftly parrying King Bulblin's attack, he felt the edge of the blade slice his arm, severing the chainmail sleeve.

Grasping his arm in pain, Rusl felt the white hot rage build inside him. Grasping his sword tighter, he stabbed towards King Bulblin, quickly switching his attacks as he upper cut the King, leaving a deep gash on the right side of his face.

Howling in pain, Rusl noticed King Bulblin's eye rolling across the ground, the massive goblin howling in pain. smiling, Rusl charged him, raising his sword for the victory blow when a sharp pain struck him in his back.

Stunting his charged, Rusl felt across his back until he found the point of entry; marked with a crudely crafted goblin arrow. Opening his mouth, he slowly walked towards Link.

Uttering a small cry, somehow Link picked up the sound, turning to face Rusl. Link's eyes widened as he saw Rusl; suddenly Link ran towards Rusl. Rusl did not understand Link's worried expression until he felt the rush of pain to his right side.

Rusl looked down at his arm, severed from the wrist down, and King Bulblin's axe protruded from his side, embedded into his rib cage. Rusl let out a long breath, falling to the ground darkness fell around the corner of his eyes. Before succumbing to the darkness, King Bulblin and Link were engaged in combat.

Catching only glimpses of the fight, trying to aid Link his body would not move. Forced to watch the fate of the fight unfold, Rusl caught the winning blow of Link's blade slicing through the neck of the King Goblin's thick neck.

Blood splattered onto Rusl's face, King Bulblin falling aside him. Rusl took a soothing breath, knowing that the village now was safe; that he would no longer worry. As Link picked up his mentor, Rusl only smiled once before closing his eyes.

Retreating back to Rusl's house, the goblins had been pushed back with only a few left alive. Mayor Bo and Jaggle were in pursuit of the scattered bits of the attack force. Link, Fado and Haunch carried Rusl down worried for his life as they burst through the door.

Uli jumped back in surprise, her expression changing rather quickly once the unconscious body of Rusl was brought into the room. With luck Colin was fast asleep in his bed; Uli had been up watching in case the men of the village could not hold the goblins back.

Running to the side of the bed, she held her husband's hand in hers. Tears beginning to swell in her eyes, Fado and Hanch racing back and forth grabbing all supplies which they would need to help Rusl.

Making sure everything's and everyone was secure, Link retreated outside the house making watch in case any other creature of person decided to wander to the village. Before long, Link retreated back to his house waiting for the Mayor and Jaggle to return.

Watching for what could easily have been hours, he saw the two men walking slowly back from the edge of the forest, smiles across each man's face. Link sighed in relief that the two were not dead.

"Everything is clear here Link," Mayor Bo bellowed, "You can return to your house and rest easy for the night. We will go down with Rusl, we want you to gather your strength. We will need your horse and you to do a reconnaissance in the early morning."

Nodding, Link retreated inside his simple house, climbing the ladder to his soft bed. Removing his tunic Link fell asleep moments before he ever hit the hay. The relief and final ability to sleep more inviting to him than he could ever have thought.

A blood curdling scream awoke Link, his heart instantly beating faster than he thought possible. Leaning out his window, the darkness of the night was all consuming, only the sight of Ilia being taken by a dark creature drew him to realization.

Running to the outside, he ran towards the creature, sword drawn and ready to kill the monster stealing Ilia away. Sprinting at his maximum potential, Link cursed as he could not keep up with the agility of the monster leaping from tree to tree.

Running past the hot spring once occupied by the goblins, Link was halfway across the bridge when he began to distinguish an odd amber colored wall protruding high above the ground. Watching in horror, the creature did not stop.

Flipping his sword, Link threw the blade, slicing the side of the creatures face as his sword disappeared into the amber wall.

Skidding to a halt only feet away from the amber wall, Link only watched the odd ripples the wall would occasionally make. Lifting his hand, a gigantic, orange hand protruded from one of the circular markings, grasping Link around the waist and dragging him into the void.

**Heh heh heh, I do enjoy the use of cliffhangers in these chapter, I should probably stop doing all the cliffhangers though. Hopefully this has set up some sort of imagine in your mind of what is going to start happening in the story. Finally things are beginning to move forward with a more intense pace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a pretty short chapter I felt. Trying to get things moving once again now that the remainder of the characters have been revealed. Hopefully things will speed up and I will be able to write several more chapters now that my finals have finally concluded! Please leave helpful comments and reviews, I appreciate the support of all of everyone reading this fanfiction! You guys are the bomb!**

**-Bubba**

Chapter 6

Link awoke in the dim lit world, similar to his own, yet entirely different. The hues of the sunlight refracted with less bright exuberant colors, replaced with grays, blacks, sickly orange, and other colors majestic only upon the hour of the twilight.

The place that the hand had pulled Link into was a world far more interesting than his, until that is, the scorching pain that shot through his entire body. The intense pain could easily have been fire, slowly consuming him.

Falling to his knees, Link grasped the small blades of grass on the ground, screaming in pain as his entire vision was engulfed into a black shroud.

When Link awoke he found himself chained inside a cell, confined by the thick metal around his wrists. His entire body ached, worse than he had ever felt before. Staring down, his hand held the familiar three triangles which he had held his entire lifetime.

A evil, slightly chaotic, laugh echoed through the prison in which he found himself confined. Leaping back in horror, he looked around to try and identify the location of the haunting laughter.

Link hugged the wall instantly as a tall slender woman stood on the outside of his cell. Her silky long orange hair flowing onto her shoulders gracefully only accented her red eyes, along with the etched tattoo on her body.

She flashed her white teeth, dazzling brilliantly against the darkness of the cell. "You must be the one everyone here has been speaking of. You are very different from what we had thought. Your kind impresses me though, more and more each day."

Link kept his distance, watching the woman carefully in which his life depended on how intelligent he was. The woman shot a odd crimson bolt, shattering the chains which bound him within the cell.

"We can be of mutual benefit to each other Hylian. I can free you from the confines of my world only if you will help me in turn." Link could not disagree with the woman, he nodded his head.

"Excellent. Now you will help me once we have escaped but helping me will help you. In the end this will aid both of us for the better. Especially if you wish to save your world from turning to twilight. The Hero's Shadow has taken over the entire Twilight Realm, killing Zant and now he has tried killing I. "

"How do you plan on escaping from here? What makes you so important that this Hero's Shadow will want to kill you as well?"

"No time to discuss what my importance is at the moment. For now simply know that if I die your world and mine are connected and without you or I the fate of both are sealed for infinite doom."

`Link nodded, the woman slicing the locks on the cage door. Slowly exiting his cell, Link gradually followed behind the woman who stormed down the hallway in a smooth manner. The woman was entrancing, but more over, she was very different from what Link could sense. She had a different light or spirit about her.

Racing down the cold stone hallway of the prison, Link was drawn to the lack of any other prisoners in the cells. Every cell empty, only bones collected around the edges adorned the cells.

Gulping, he hoped that this was not the effect of residing in this plane of existence for too long. If this was true than how long did he have before the degeneration of his body would begin to take effect? That was a question which he hoped not to be answered in a negative connotation.

The hallway ended abruptly as the two faced a large staircase, missing most if not all of the steps to the way up. Sighing with irritation in her voice, the woman turned to Link staring at him. Grabbing him, Link watched the world flash past him, swirling in extravagant arrays of color, then suddenly it came to a halt.

Link gasped as he observed the outside world for the first real time in all of its haunting glory. Black flecks floated in the air freely, the air looking dirty with soot; as though a volcano had erupted across the entire land, encompassing all within the cloud of ash and smoke.

The woman grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, guiding him along the narrow bridge. Finally it occurred to Link where they had been this entire time, somehow his memories of the place had not flooded back into his mind until now. This was Hyrule Castle, taken by the Twilight Realm. Consumed by the strange new atmosphere, which would soon be all of Hyrule by the words of the woman.

The woman turned, catching the surprised look on Link's face. Nearly haunted by what he saw, mass crowds of the same black demon who had taken Ilia had began forming around all of Hyrule.

He looked back to the woman, "How do we get out of here in one piece? It seems to me that the entire place has been overrun with those creatures. The only escape that I can see is leaping off the wall!"

The woman laughed lightly, looking over the same field which Link saw. A small smile spread across her face before she returned to him. "I am more capable than you think. We are almost free of this place anyhow."

"How do you figure that we are almost out?"

The woman smiled once more, her smiles beginning to annoy Link more than anything ever had. She was not telling him the information which he needed to hear, he did not appreciate not being included, especially when his life hung in the hands of a strange woman.

"I think you will enjoy meeting the person who will save us from this place. She is quite graceful, but then again Zelda has always been one to be helpful."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat, realizing that the Princess Zelda was the one who would aid them. Ever since he had first met her he had noticed her determination, drive that kept this land thriving. Rather impressive Rusl had told Link on many different occasions.

Running across the tops of the castle with the strange woman, Link noticed several large birds flying around the grounds, the woman staying far from their range. "They are ones better not dealt with," She stated, "They could easily signal off an alarm which would cost both of us."

Barely fitting through the cramped window which she had pointed out would be the entrance to the quarters holding Princess Zelda. Link scanned the region, making sure no guards would be coming to disrupt the meeting.

Following the strange woman she opened the door, raising her arms above her head with exaggerated excitement. "Zelda! MY what a fabulous day it is here! One more bright and gloomy than the usual ones that we are treated with. Say I have a favor of you, along with a particular Hylian unaffected by the Twilight Realm."

As if on cue, Zelda turned around, facing Link as he stood still in the doorway. Opening his mouth to speak, Zelda immediately glanced over to the woman. "You have brought him to me? This is the one chosen? If he will carry out the task which we desire he must be driven."

"He is the one Zelda, he holds the same mark that you do. Listen here Hylian, Zelda needs you to defeat the Hero's Shadow, the only blade capable is hidden."

"Midna! If I was going to order the man around I would be doing so! He is entirely capable of telling me if he desires to help or not. Now, Link, I remember meeting you only few days ago. I am sorry to have drug you back here but once we learned of another presence here we had to save you. Now as Midna has spoken, we need to find the Master Sword, though it is hidden away. This will be the only blade capable of defeating the Hero's Shadow-"

Link cut her off, walking further into the room. "I will help you find this Master Sword, I can defeat the Hero's Shadow but I also need to save my friend. She came in before I did. And if I venture to find the sword I will need help."

Zelda smiled, "Your friend is quite okay I can assure you. She is in the Twilight Realm but once you begin your quest the effect of the Twilight Realm will dimish as you find the seals to open the chamber revealing the Master Sword. If I am correct she is in Kakariko Village, one of the safest places at the moment. As for your help I will send Midna with you."

Midna's eyes grew big, "I cannot help him! He won't even want my help! You can't assign me to watch over this Hylian!"

"If you wish for the Hero's Shadow to be defeated then you will."

Midna sighed at Zelda's wining remark, taking a deep breath. "Fine, I will go with 'Link.' I assume that you can get us out of the Twilight Realm Zelda?"

Zelda only smiled before waving her hand, a mystic light departing from where she had cut the air. Gently falling to the ground, Link watched the specks of light fall on his body until he was sure to be absorbed by them.

Then as fast as everything had fallen into place, his vision skewed. Warping him across the harsh Twilight Realm, whipping his mind and body around until he landed in the hot spring of Ordon.

Rising to his feet, he let loose the contents of his stomach. Peering upward, the odd portal of Twilight shimmered green and red. Suddenly Midna came from the portal, dusting herself off.

"You are lucky that Zelda has her ways with making I too immune to the effects of your world." She spoke grumpily, "Now let us find you a more suiting outfit and perhaps weapons if you wish to even start."

Watching Midna storm down through the hot spring, she stopped at the gate before looking back at Link. Standing still for a moment, he took in a deep breath before running after the strange woman Zelda had paired him with.

**Link and Midna make quiet the dynamic duo if you would have to ask me. Now that they have met each other, they will hopefully work into finding themselves as friends. Hopefully this was not too much of a cliff hanger ending, but if it was I am sorry. The next chapter should be posted here in not too long. Thanks again for all the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long wait for this update, I took a break to take a shot at the Kingdom Hearts Fandom. Hopefully you will enjoy this part of the Zelda one. Hope everyone here also had a Merry Christmas and that you did not do anything too crazy :P Thanks for the support of this story! Please review and leave constructive criticism!**

**-Bubba **

Chapter 7

Link rounded the corner of the sanctuary, Midna was no place to been seen. Standing alone, he looked around the surrounding area when she suddenly reappeared. Her figure small, shrunken, a large helmet on her head and the same wicked smile.

"You have taken long enough to catch up? What is that look for? Are you that shocked that I can morph into a more mobile form. I could turn you into something if you'd like?" Midna winked at him, no doubt the look on his face covered in some amount of worry.

Midna laughed wickedly, her new smaller figure sat suspended in air. The defiance of gravity shocked Link for only a moment, taking no longer than a few minutes to overcome the odd scene of nature, Link looked Midna in the eyes.

"If you want to save your world then you better come follow me. The twilight is waiting for you. We better find you weapons first though."

Link noticed the absence of his sword, only his scabbard remained and his hope of doing anything at the moment had greatly diminished. Nodding at Midna she looked down the pathway, then returned her gaze to Link.

"Your village, is it down this road? You are from Ordon I recall, if so then we must return to your village if you want to regain any supplies. After that we can return to the Twilight Realm. Unless of course your village does not have any supplies then we can head straight for the Twilight."

Looking back towards his village, Link knew they could not spare a weapon for him, they were short on them already. Sighing, he nodded towards the Twilight, Midna giggling with delight.

"Then follow after me! If we are going through you will need to be ready this time. So once we get to the gate, I will pull you in after me okay?" Midan did not wait for a respond before she flew towards the large gloomy wall.

Following after his small companion, Link paused for a moment as Midna entered into the Twilight, sending ripples through the entire wall as if constructed from water. Oddly gazing at the wall, Link touched the wall gingerly with his finger. Suddenly the large orange hand emerged from the wall. He sighed as he was drug back into the Twilight once again.

Hyrule Castle was at last in shambles, nothing more than a barely standing castle. The entire castle close to falling over, threatened the city sitting below the castle. The ghost of the townspeople watched in horror as the giant castle swayed.

The Hero's Shadow paced within the top of Hyrule Castle, his red eyes glowing satanically as he interrogated Zelda. His patience wearing thin by the moment.

"Tell me Princess, what did you do with Midna? I can smell that your hand has been at work, after all when do you ever learn?" He picked Zelda up by the throat, tossing her as a rock across the room.

"I have no time for you and your games Zelda. For far too long have you been watching. I have been dying for sometime, and for sometime the people of the Twilight have been forced to deal with Zant oppressing them within the small world which they were cast away to!"

Zelda picked herself up from the ground, blood collecting across her brow she stood weakly as the Hero's Shadow approached her. "The Twilight were not forced into the Twilight Realm, they chose the path along with any other who went with them. You cannot blame I nor anyone for the choices your leaders made back then."

The Hero's Shadow snarled, punching one of the few remaining columns which held up the roof, with tile falling around them, Zelda closed her eyes. He only laughed, picking her up by the throat once more, this time approaching the balcony.

"You have worn my patience thin. Now spare your people by saving your life and tell me what you have done with Midna? She is the key to finding the Realm where the fabled sword of the Hero of Times lays. So please, tell me Zelda...for the people of Hyrule."

"I cannot sacrifice my people for you. I know that the fate which would fall upon them would be far worse than losing me. You may kill me, the effects will not be as severe as you can think. I know that you know this better than anyone."

The Hero's Shadow held Zelda for a moment before setting her down. Turning around, he fiercely struck her in the stomach, dropping Zelda to the ground. His entire features covered in rage.

"Then if you will not tell me Zelda, I will keep you alive. I will make you watch your people suffer as I make this castle fall upon there heads. They may be ghosts now, but the castle will crush them. No matter what you try to do, they will die."

On the town street of Hyrule Castle, the ghosts of the people stood in trepidation as the castle began swaying from side to side. The large beams supporting the weight breaking and cracking, shooting segments of wood splintering across the courtyard. The screams of the people unforgettable. Each of them running as they tried to avoid the massive castle slowly falling towards them.

Slowly, the entire castle tipped to one side until it could no longer be able to return to the original state. Slowly the castle fell, the entire city only watching in horror as the gates locked. Trapping each of the townspeople inside the town square, Zelda watched from the safe-house she had been placed in; watching in horror the only thing Zelda could do is watch her people die.

Link walked around in the Twilight Realm, searching for his companion whom he had lost once again. Now they were only a few feet from the entry into the forest sanctuary. Midna had told Link she had gone searching for a way into the Temple which would hold the sword to defeat The Hero's Shadow.

Reappearing only a few feet in front of him, her original full scale self walked the ground. Her face puzzled and full of bewilderment, Link was unable to comprehend what he was possibly looking for. Staring at Midna for a moment, it took her several minutes to notice his gaze on her.

"What? You think simply because Zelda told me where we were going did not mean I knew how to get into this place. If I knew then we would have already had this sword, then we would have killed the man crazy enough to enter this realm. Then we would merrily be on our way." Link stood in shock, unable to respond from Midna's sudden change in attitude. No doubt she was irritated, moreover she could not return to Zelda for more information.

Link looked over the edge, taking only a moment to notice the pathway og singular stones leading off into the distance. Turning around, he motioned for Midna to come over.

Looking at what Link had found, she smiled, her expression changing instantly to an excited tone. "That is it! No doubt those stones will take us to the sword. Why else would they have built stones like that suspiciously leading off into some odd place. Good eyes, now c'mon I will have to get you across those stones too."

Following after Midna, she grabbed him and sent him through the endless void of traveling. The same swirling motions and stomach clenching turns made Link easily become sick to his stomach. The suddenly the entire phenomenon ended, leaving him queasy and dry heaving.

Midna dusted off her robe, as if the sudden travel had collected more dust and soot than she had ever thought possible. Staring back at Link she laughed. "I would have thought that your stomach would have been stronger than that. After all the travel was not that bad. Now hurry, Zelda is waiting for us and we cannot fail her by not bringing the sword to her."

Gaining his strength to continue on, Link followed after Midna. Going about the weaving mazes of the forest which had for many years been home to the infamous skull kid. Now they were not present, no doubt the Twilight Realm had turned even them to the ghosts which many had been turned into.

Midna seemed to obviously know which ways to take, the turns and spiraling twists which adorned the entire place become easier and easier for her to make a sudden choice. Link could not help but think that Midna was merely guessing as she took different routes then even he would have ever suspected. Then perhaps that was the trick about the forest was doing what you wouldn't do. The only way to win and find the sword would be doing the vice versa of what you thought correct. The choice somehow made sense to Link, though he was not sure how.

Then Link beheld something that made little sense to him. Entering a corridor, the color scheme changed to purple, blue, and red. The area covered in a liquid type of structure, rippling with each breeze, Link worried the walls would give; then standing in the center was a pedestal with a sword Link had never seen. The blade was a double helix, combined of both green and blue.

Midna approached the blade, stopping only a few feet short before turning around and looking back at Link. Smiling with a new type of anguish which he couldn't believe. "This blade saved my people once, now perhaps it can save them once again. Now only you can wield this blade, for you are the descendent of the last one to wield this. Just know that once you hold this blade that you will not be yourself."

"What is this? I have never seen anything such as this before?" Link asked, slowly approaching the blade with care.

"This is the blade of the Fierce Deity. The same person you must become to defeat the Hero's Shadow."

Approaching the blade, Link stood looking at the pommel before grasping the blade tightly; then with one solid tug, lifted the blade from the pedestal. Suddenly his surroundings changed, his entire body pulsating, burning from the very core before he fell to the ground. The blackness consuming his vision as the pain consumed his body.

**I hope that you enjoyed this fanfiction! This chapter seemed to go by fast, and not too much happened. Hopefully this will send you thinking more about the plot, and action is on the way! I only can wonder if Link and Zelda will be okay, Zelda especially after what had happened. Who knows though, maybe Link won't make it this time. That would be an interesting way to do a Zelda fanfic! Thanks again for the support, you guys rock!**


End file.
